El abismo
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Ya en las últimas instancias del camino, parecía distinguir un abismo y aunque avisaba y gritaba, nadie dejaba de caminar hacia él, arrastrándola. Esa era la desesperación de ser parte de una hegemonía que jamás parecía variar...


**Gundam Wing así como sus personajes (sexys personajes) pertenecen a ****Masashi Ikeda y Sunrise, yo sólo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera… u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>El abismo.<strong>

**By Hana Hime**

El viento golpea fuertemente el frente de las casas, amenazando tendederos llenos de ropa que no se seca; amenazando veletas que tiemblan a su paso; amenazando los impermeables de la gente que camina encogida por las calles, procurando escapar de aquella invernal y a la vez infernal borrasca.

Las hojas caídas de los árboles, como abandonadas, golpean el rostro de la gente y forman coloridos remolinos junto con el polvo que salvaje se levanta.

Algunos temerarios, osan enfrentar al viento, pero todos acaban igual. Encogidos, semi-congelados y deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. Mientras, los que se refugian calentitos en los locales, o tal vez sus casas, miran a los desdichados desde las ventanas y se alegran de no ser ellos o se lamentan porque los tendrán que integrar.

Entre los pocos que deambulan entre las frías y ventosas calles de la ciudad, se distingue una hermosa, pero desganada joven cuyos largos y rubios cabellos, ondean salvajemente, dejándose llevar por el viento.

Su mirada se ve perdida, aunque sus párpados desean cerrarse. Su cara, totalmente gélida tanto por falta de sentimientos como por el frío, deja entrever una profunda y secreta tristeza. Sus manos se envuelven, agradecidas, dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina marrón clara, mientras sus ojos solo siguen de vista a sus pies, como queriendo evitar la mirada de alguien más.

Sabe que no debería estar allí, sabe que se meterá en problemas, pero todo ha perdido sentido ya, incluso los regaños de su guardiana le son indiferentes. Mira los pies de la gente que pasa a su lado y piensa lo que daría por ser como cualquiera de ellos, ser una persona de problemas simples y pasajeros. Sin que encontrara razón, un torrente de recuerdos comienza a inundar su mente, bloqueando sus sentidos y haciéndole olvidar el mundo al que pertenece.

Aún parece ver aquellos días en los que era una aburrida y nada especial alumna, sumergida en el mundo de esa prestigiosa academia, cuyo nombre ha procurado olvidar. Y sus "amigas", aquellas con las que hablaba pero a las que nunca permitía contarle sus secretos, no sabía porque, pero nunca había usado la palabra amigas con ellas, siempre refiriéndose a ellas como chicas o muchachas, pero a menos que le fallara la memoria, jamás habían sido "amigas"; eran lindas y educadas, pero ellas las encontraba vacías. Con sus sonrisas reflejaban alegría y sofisticación, pero jamás las había visto tristes al fracasar, jamás las había contemplado angustiadas por algo que no fuera material, jamás las había vislumbrado agotadas ante el esfuerzo de superarse. Era como ver maniquíes de ropa escolar, todas con uniformes perfectamente limpios y cuidados, siempre luciendo elegantes poses y frases etiquetadas de correctas para la sociedad.

Pero ella nunca fue como los que la rodeaban, ella quería algo más, quería algo atrevido y arriesgado, quería aventura aunque sonara cursi o más bien ridículo, era lo que su alma anhelaba.

Su vida hace un tiempo era como un largo caminar, que nunca cesaba pero iba derecho, sin cambiar su rumbo, como si fuera único y común. Veía caminar a su lado a sus compañeros y maestros, incluso a sus padres y de todos ellos, la única inconforme era ella. Pero nada hacía para expresarlo, se había resignado a la vida extremamente mundana a la que había sido condenada desde su nacimiento.

Ya en las últimas instancias del camino, parecía distinguir un abismo y aunque avisaba y gritaba, nadie dejaba de caminar hacia él, arrastrándola. Esa era la desesperación de ser parte de una hegemonía que jamás parecía variar, hasta que un día, cuando estaba llegando al borde del abismo, una mano le fue estrechada.

Repentinamente, una lágrima congelada en su rostro, la hizo volver a la realidad de la ciudad helada. En la que estaba ella, caminando perdida entre la gente, pero jamás tanto como lo estaba antes de conocerlo.

Sin quererlo había llamado a su presencia. Había invocado la imagen de él, de ese chico que con su perfecta y profunda mirada, la había salvado de caer para siempre. Ese joven en aspecto frío y calculador, pero tan imponente ante sus ojos que hasta lo gélido de su expresión la hacía suspirar.

Jamás volvería a sentirse como cuando estaba con él o simplemente cerca de él. Bastaba una mirada para hacerla estremecer de pies a cabeza, o para comunicarse con él. Era tan simple en la práctica, pero cuando trataba de entenderlo, era el secreto más complejo del universo para ella.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero la curiosidad venció a su calculadora mente en cuanto lo vio, planteándole preguntas sobre él que nadie más podía contestar. Preguntas que no se asemejaban a las de sus "amigas" al ver a un chico apuesto.

La intriga era su lenguaje, y ambos lo manejaron a la perfección por el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Él era más que fascinante, más que intrigante, más que misterioso, pero también era más que obstinado, más que conservador y más que callado.

Lamentablemente, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma, no podía abandonar todo lo que había hecho, más cuando descubrió que su lugar en el mundo era aún más intenso de lo que ella pensaba. Sus obligaciones la ataban a esta tierra y la desganaban paulatinamente, dándole a entender que nadie puede escapar del abismo.

Ella finalmente entendió que del abismo no podía escapar, pero también comprendió que no tenía porque ser un abismo, podía ser simplemente una falla, una grieta con la que uno tropieza en el camino una vez y procura no volverlo a hacer.

Con ese pensamiento había podido sobrevivir durante los últimos tiempos, pero ahora sentía que tropezaba nuevamente con esa bendita equivocación en el camino. Ya no sabía en donde se hallaba y sentía que su vida y su cuerpo no le pertenecieran más.

El no volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo la estaba afectando considerablemente. Era más que extrañarlo, era añorarlo; era más que quererlo, era amarlo; era más que requerir su cercanía, era querer sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo como si estuviera impregnado en su piel; era más que esperar su llamado, era levantar el tubo a cada hora deseando que así él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba a su lado o simplemente escuchar su voz.

Otra vez había sucedido, había creado un mundo en sus pensamientos, olvidando su verdadero lugar, en la ciudad siendo abrazada por un fuerte viento. Se detuvo de pronto en medio de la vereda, procurando recordar que hacía allí y lo más importante, en dónde se hallaba. Empleando un poco de su concentración, logró vencer al viento durante unos segundos y recordar que se había escapado habilidosamente de la oficina en la que trabajaba junto a su guardiana, gobernando un reino.

Si, en efecto, ella era la gobernanta de un reino lleno de gente que no la reconocía al pasar a su lado, como claramente lo había demostrado al empezar su recorrido. Era reina, pero no podía gobernar su propia vida siquiera. Pasar al "trono" a los dieciséis años es algo prematuro para cualquiera, pero para ella fue algo demasiado fácil, a esa altura ya había perdido a casi toda su familia biológica y a su padre adoptivo, dejando lugar a la desolación. Y aunque su madre y su hermano eran su familia, casi nunca podía verlos.

Las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar por su rostro, ahora se convertían en torrentes que no la dejaban ver con claridad. Un pañuelo era lo único que necesitaba, pero ni eso podía agarrar ya que sus enguantadas manos, entumecidas estaban.

Sin previo aviso, una gentil mano le acercó un pañuelo, allí en medio de la calle.

-Gracias…-fueron sus palabras al tomar el pañuelo. Después de secar sus ojos, levantó la mirada, dispuesta a ofrecerle una sonrisa a esa persona a pesar del frío que le escarchaba la cara, pero lo que encontró la dejó fría de muchas maneras.

-No deberías llorar…-dijo el joven del pañuelo.

-Heero…

Era él, después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tanto tiempo. Era Heero, y estaba frente a ella como si nada. Su primer impulso fue pellizcarse, para comprobar sino era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía con él, en donde se encontraba de mil maneras diferentes cada noche. Pero rápidamente, surgió el maravilloso y precipitado impulso de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de besarle todo el rostro, de impregnarse de su aroma. Se contuvo un poco y solo lo abrazó, ya que sabía que él no era de besos o abrazos apasionados, y mucho menos en medio de la calle.

-Te extrañé tanto…-dijo ella con el rostro pegado a su pecho- …sólo deseo estar así… abrazada a ti…

-Relena…-dijo él antes de corresponder a su abrazo, extendiendo sus manos y cubriéndola con su pecho. Aprisionando su ser suavemente y observando cómo las lágrimas que ella derramaba y sus cabellos, volaban con el viento.-Ya no más…-dijo él.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella temiendo el rechazo.

-Ya no más misiones…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella tratando de contener la emoción.

-Terminé… ya no tendré más misiones…-dijo él tomándola de la barbilla.

-Heero…-exclamó ella derramando lágrimas si, pero lágrimas de felicidad que jamás se acabarían.

-Al fin…-suspiró él antes de poner fuego en sus dulces labios, que tanto tiempo habían anhelado su toque.

El viento seguía soplando sin piedad, dispuesto a separar a la pareja, pero de nada sirvió, ellos siempre estarían juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
